


Back Massage

by duckfuck



Series: + SUPREME DAYS + [9]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Fluff, James loves to tease Aleks, M/M, back massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: Imagine Person B giving Person A a massage. Person A accidentally lets out an erotic moan, scaring Person B. Bonus if it gives Person B any (certain) ideas.





	Back Massage

**Author's Note:**

> this part of the series was supposed to be the mpreg one shot but stupid ao3 fucked up a lot so i couldn't post it. posting it later.

"Aleks, give me a back massage." James casually said as he walked into Aleks' room without even knocking.

"Didn't your mother teach you how to knock before entering?" Aleksandr smirked and turned around in his chair to look at his friend.

"No, she only taught me how to swear." James laughed and went to sit on Aleks' bed. The young Russian raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

James let out a huff. "Are you coming or not?"

"Asshole don't tempt me." Aleks grinned and stood up, walking towards the bed before crawling on it. James smiled and let himself fall on the bed  and rolled around so he was on his belly, his back facing Aleks.

"You need some kind of oil?" Aleks teased.

"Fuck off, asshole. Just give me a good back massage. My back is hurting again and I'm too damn lazy to take any pills." the oldest of the two grumbled and laid his chin on his arms.

Aleksandr laughed and scooted closer to James. This wasn't the first time Aleks has ever given someone a massage. He was pretty good actually. He slowly began to massage James' back. He started at the top of the back and slowly his hands made their way to the bottom of the back.

Little did Aleks know that James' back didn't hurt at all. He was gonna fuck with Aleks and he had a plan. But he had to admit that this felt really good. Aleks was pretty good at this.

And once Aleks was massaging the center of James' back, the older one 'accidentally' let out an erotic moan which scared the shit out of Aleks since he was so into his job, his mind completely being focused.

"JAMES!!" Aleks shouted and James just laughed and wheezed *****

"It's not funny, you motherfucker!"

James continued to laugh. But Aleks was quiet. Too quiet so suddenly.

"Um, James..?"

"What is it Aleks? Why'd you stop?" James asked and turned a little to look at Aleksandr whose face was red.

"I have a small problem.." the Russian said and covered his crotch with a pillow. James' eyes widened.


End file.
